


The rise of the Morningstar

by SigynNightmare



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angelic Family, Angels, Badass!Angels, Badass!Lucifer, Brotherly Love, Demons, Developing Relationship, Fallen Angels, Gabriel dosent trust Micheal, God has a Plan, God is an absent father, God loves Lucifer, He also is a cinnamon roll, He loves all the angels, He loves his demons, Lucifer Is A Good Brother, Lucifer can be cruel, Lucifer dosent like it, Michael is Haeven´s prince, Nephilim!Alex, No one actually likes God anymore, Other, Poliamorous relationship, Powerful Alex, Powerful Claire, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Reunited Host, Samael is Lucifer, blasphemous angels, blasphemous! Lucifer, but not a cruel one, grace fading, he still loves them all, powerful William, their like his children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: "Archangels are fierce. They´re absolute.  Heaven´s more terrifying weapon."Of that Gabriel are sure, but he can only dispair as the world around him forgets about this truth.Only Father knows why he allows his children to fade into shadows of what should had been at the beegining of time, of what they were allways meant to be.But, he is sick of it. Sick of the war, sick of this void, sick of lossing more and more of their own to MIchael´s selfish wimps!  He is also tired. Very tired.He only wants to go home, to have Father back...To have his twin back.But to that, he needs to win this for once and all. There is only an option.He who rebeled, he who falled, he who was once the most loved one for their creator:Lucifer.With his brother at his side the war would be over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Well, I was watching Dominion and started to think about how it would be if Lucifer had a more active role in the story. But not as a villain, whereas more like the last gift of God to his sons, to his angels.
> 
> In the same way Alex is His last gift to the human race.
> 
> And this is the result of it.
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, If you want to know what is the song Samael is singing this is the link: watch?v=N9RLlretl1s&list=PL0PoEXujDM1NlzN2tFibd-eUMSxvAbtwB&t=0s&index=10. 
> 
> I highly recommend to listening as it would give a context to the next part of the story, but you dont have to.

_Archangels are fierce._

_They´re absolute._

_Heaven´s more terrifying weapon._

But that was a truth that had been forgotten for humans and angels alike in the past decades. Thus, because all celestial beings (no mattering if they were lower, middle or high in the haven's structure) had faded until became a shadow, an echo of what had been when they were still able of being in _His_ light. All of them for equal.

As they were unable to return home and their only choice was to possess  _vessels_ , which in the majority of the times were not adequate to harbor their graces.That made the lower of their ranks go mad and become stupid beast that only wanted to devour _,_ being consumed by the instinct of the bodies that they now occupied, their essence corrupting itself until there was little angelic about them. 

This, was horrible. Of course, but the truth was that the middle and high ranks were not fearing it better. Even if they didn't lost their minds and memories of who they were, because their power faded whit the years until it wasn't even the 50% of what had been in the past and they were reduced to be pale reflections of what they were supossed to be, having to live with the knowledge of what they had lost. 

Archangels suffered just the same.

The four of them, were nothing compared with what they had been and it noticed. I mean, they still were one of the most powerful beings in the existence, but their senses were dulled, making something so simple recognize each other only by sense the others ones grace´s was impossible.

As they were noe they could only do what they vessels allowed them. Meaning, that they weren't that different from the humans (And how much that _burned_ ) because they were trapped into the mortals forms they had chossen and that made them as mortal as they were.

If you knew how to fight them, of course. And as Michael had taught the humans how to kill his kind, many of their brothers and sister had perished.

And for that, they were losing the war. Their numbers were decreasing rapidly and they were not even close to raid the pest of the world so they could bring Father home.

Taking that in mind it is not difficult to understand that Gabriel was starting to become a little desperate after twenty-five years of continues battles against his  _twin._ His other half, the being that was his counterpart, the Ying to his yang; _Father´s gift to him._

He was exhausted. And he missed Michael –Almost as much as he missed his Father. 

He was in his nest, resting for a moment, when it happened.

He was thinking about the war and what was he supposed to do, when he started to remember another brother that had rebelled against Father´s desires. His older brother, the one who always made things right and made sure that they were all happy, the one that cared about him and the others and had always treated them as treasures.

_Lucifer._

Gabriel hadn't thought about Lucifer in a long time, almost at the time of The Fall, as it was forbidden to think about the being that had turned his back at his Father.

But now, now, it was difficult not to think about his brother when they shared goals. And if that wasn't irony, Gabriel didn't knew what it was. But it didn't matter…not anymore.

He still could remembered how much had hurt when they learned that Lucifer had _betrayed them_ and had converted more than the third part of their kind as his personal army and was fighting to destroy humans (Father favorites toys, at that moment), disobeying Father and rebelling.

And how, the war had lasted until he and his other three brothers unified their side and managed to contain him, but not before Heaven had been dyed red by the blood of the higher Angels that had adopted a human form to please Father´s wishes.

He still remembered the way Lucifer wings shared the color in a proof of his brutality.

He also remembered asking Father for mercy and how relieved he had felt when Father had guaranteed it, even if God had condemned Lucifer to an eternity trapped in a caged of empyrean steel -alone in the darkness, chained and broken.- because it was better than the other alternative; This being the death of the Morningstar at hands of Michael.

Gabriel spent weeks thinking about it; about freeing his brother and join forces whit him…

It was a stupid idea, he knew that. But it would make thing easier, so  _much_   _easier._

Because if he had his brother at his side, no one would oppose them and the war would end in days. The humans would perish and Michael would return to their side, where he belonged. Then, Father would return.

(Even if He was mad at them, it wouldn't matter. As having Father back was worth  _everything_ , even His wrath.)

Once he made the choice, things went smoothly for him. A good change for once, as things didn't went as easier when he went against Michael. But it made sense, as The Cage was not a priority anymore, because Lucifer´s followers had been eliminated ages ago, when they had purified The Host. And with everything that had happen no one was thinking about the Morningstar, after all, they had more important matters to attend. 

Braking The Cage was so easy that was disturbing. But it made a sickly form of sense that with his Father gone, everything that once had a bit of His power running onto it had become an empty shield. He could sense it. The structure was no more than a cold empyrean steel frame, without life or power. Dangerous, no doubt. But if Gabriel acted carefully, breaking it would be simple

It actually was, surprisingly. Or maybe not so much.

He broke one of the walls with his swords and his grace. It had been created to be indestructible form inside, but the outside was a different story. That was why purging their ranks was so necessary after The Fall.

He stop breathing when he saw the broken and hurt form of his older brother. Lucifer´s wings were broken, pinned to the floor of the box by empyrean steel stakes, chains of the same material held his body, his wrists to the ceiling in the form of a cross, on his neck to the ground, to force him to be inclined, to kneel in eternal penance.

It was horrible.

Lucifer was still gorgeous and alluring, even if he was in that terrible state. It made Gabriel´s eyes fill with tears as he thought of all the pain his brother must be suffering...

(In some part of his mind Gabriel realized that  _this_  was the reason his Father had to make sure that they eliminate every one of the angels that had followed Lucifer in battlefield, because loving the Morningstar was easy. So easy that was terriging, but that didnt mattered aymore.)

He moved to help his brother. First he took out the stakes that were in the withe wings, then, he cut the chains, his brother didn't move while he was working on freeing him. But when he finished, his brother raised his face and faced him.

Crimson, angry, hatful eyes meet his for an instant and Gabriel feared for his life. He froze at the darkness that was present in that gaze, but then, the red vanished and was replaced by the most pure blue he had ever seen in a simple blink.

"G-Gabriel…" his brother shuttered in a confused tone. At the same time he extended his trembling right hand to caress his cheek in a loving and tender touch.

"Samael…" The name that leave Gabriel´s lips was a different one that the one he had thought he would say when he great his brother, but it was the right one as it matched the pure aura that his brother was emitting, so pure and powerful that reminded Gabriel of his Father.

He had forgotten how much his brother was so reminiscent of God and how his Father had created Samael to be the one who was the closest to his own power.

Samael was always the favorite one, the most loved one.

Until he wasn't.

His brother emitted a hiss of pain when he tried to move his wings, in what was an subcounscious notion, making Gabriel focuss. 

"What...What is wrong with my wings?" Samael asked in a pained and slightly panicked tone that broke the messenger´s heart. 

"Please, don't move" Gabriel said in a hurry, worry covering your voice and eyes. "You´re hurt, but don't worry. I have you, brother" He added in a shooting tone, trying to provide certain calm his brother. He, then, move to supporting the older archangel. 

He beratted himself, he should have bring help as it would be very difficult to take Samael to his nest...but at the same time he didn't trust any of his soldiers to help him with this. 

"Everything is going to be alright" He vowed to his older brother as he extended his wings and helped his brother to get out of The Cage.

Father was gone.

But Samael was back.

And Gabriel was not going to lose him again.

* * *

 

Samael didn't remember how he had arrived at the bed in which he was resting. A bed that smelled so much as Gabriel that let him relax as he knew it was safe, even when he could tell that he wasn't in home, as Gabriel and Michael nest always were more the most comfortable as they left some of their feathers on the nest (Much like his own, but with more feathers as the nest had two habitats instead of one.) as well as the fact this bed didn't have Michael essence.

That worried him, but at the same time it didn't. 

He let himself rest until he was healed. It was a slow process and it took a long time for all his wounds to heal, he stayed in a trance; not really conscious, but not asleep either. Always vigilant enough of his environment to be able to defend himself if it became necessary. But as the only individual who entered the room was his little brother, Samael allowed himself a complete relaxation in his healing trance.

When it finished, Gabriel was grooming his feathers in a loving manner.

"That feels good." He murmured in a soft tone as he opened his eyes; blue baby eyes opening like doors to the heaven.

Gabriel smiled in pure happiness, in a way he hasn't done since his Father left. "I´m glad" he answered, continuing his movements.

"How long I was out?" He asked, curious. 

"Three months" Was the fast answer of his little brother. 

Samael had to blink a little to translate the time he knew the parameter Gabriel had given him. Then nodded. That gave him an idea of how hurt he had been, very bad, but not enough to put his life in danger. Then, he stated with gravity: "Father is gone" 

He had known it for a long time, but he isn't sure how long had it been. He is faintly aware that it was before Gabriel found him, but he cannot point when his father's presence vanished and left a void that nothing could fill.

"Yes. He has been gone for a long time. Almost twenty-five years."

Gabriel´s voice is a soft and sad whisper that broke Samael heart so he moved, slowly, stretching every muscle in his body, until he sat on the bed. Side by side to his brother side, rubbing his arm with the one of his little brother. His wings still extended and using the right one to hug the figure of the blond and Gabriel´s head resting on his shoulder.

"I see" Samael intoned with apparent indifference as there wasn't comfort that he could offer to his brother. There wasnt anything he could say, after all, he better than anyone knew that the pain wasn't going to go away, no matter what. He knew that. Because that was what he had feel when God had casted him away, and even after so much time, it still _hurt._  

They remind in silence for a few minutes, Gabriel´s fingers still caressing his wings, messing with his feathers.

"Sing for me." His little brother said to him in a soft, desperate whisper. "I had missed your singing so much...please, brother."

Samael always had a sweet spot for Gabriel, the blond archangel always had been his favorite, for that he signed in defeat. He had never been able to say «No» to the younger set of Archangels.

"I haven't sing in millennia." He warned, frowning.

"Your voice is the most beautiful one, brother. I don't think you being a little rusty affect you're singing so much"

"Fine…" Samael ended up accepting in the way they both knew he would, letting a little sigh before started singing.

When he finished, Gabriel was in tears, sobbing quietly, his face buried in Samael´s chest.

His brother had created a song so in tune whit his own lost and sentiments that was almost painful to hear.

The song spoke of Samael lost. Of how he couldn't actually remember Heaven; it also spoke of their Father and Samael´s love for him, as well as his sorrow about not being able to hear the eternal song anymore and the painful loss of their brothers and sisters. 

Gabriel could relate to all of that.

And hearing his brother sang about it, was the final stray.

He just wants to go home! To have Father back with them!

Why Michael can't understand it?!

He is doing this for all their sakes, but now, he stands alone in the dark as the other archangels had given up or were actually trying to stop him!

"Shh, little messenger" His brother murmured into his ear "Everything is going to be fine"

* * *

 

"No." Samael was firm in his negative, even if his blue eyes were kind and his posture was relaxed as he eyed his exalted brother.

"Why?!" His little brother sounded devastated, but he couldn't help him to eradicate human race.

He still dislike the hairless apes but he did not wished to be part of this war. Or any war, for that matter.

He, as an outsider, could see how much it was costing them. To all of them, but in particular his youngest (Archangels) brothers. And of course, he didn't wanted to have more of his brothers or sisters blood in his hands.

"Because this war will only end with Michael's dead" He stated, cruel and brutal, but truthful.

Michael always had been the most hotheaded of his brothers, the one that represented His Wrath; The Sword; The Flood.

Michaels' temperament had always been very similar to his own. He knew that his brother wouldn't go down willing, that he would fight to the end. That he would die before he let the human race perish. He was stubborn like that.

Samael was like that too.

"Would you go that far to exterminate them?" He asked, his tone cold and hard, narrowing his eyes at his brother who still look affronted and a little lost.

"No" Gabriel answer was sincere, a soft whisper. Blue eyes looking at him terrified and vulnerable, it reminded Samael the time Gabriel was a fledgling.

"Me neither" He admitted, smiling sadly.

He had never wanted to hurt any of his brothers, the other Archangels were when he drew the line. But the war took lives. General die in battle, and his brothers were Heaven Generals, Michael being the greatest of them all as he was Heaven´s Prince.

"That's why I will stand for neutrality this time, brother" He said as he stand up. "Even thought, I will stay at your side."

"I will find a way to destroy them without hurting Michael" Gabriel vowed.

"If you do." Samael eyes glowed gold for a moment, before he exited the room "I will pled my sword to you"

* * *

 

Samael had been awake for two months before he felt comfortable enough to call his two most loyal lieutenants. They had always been faithful to him and now that he knew that his brother and his dogs didn't represent a treat –as they were all in love with his light– he wanted to have them back at his side.

They deserved a stable place to stay without worrying about the war. They had earned it. And Gabriel´s eyrie was a save place, not quite home, but just enough to be good for his followers.

He knew that all of his brothers thought that they had murdered all of his followers, but as seeing that he had more than the half of the host supporting him, even if they didn't fight with him, it had been a futile intent.

After Jophiel´s death he respected the decision of not fighting against the ones who still followed God. After all, he didn't want anymore causalities. Not much after that, his brothers united and went after him, he didn't have it in him to kill them, so he lost the battle and the war.

He almost lost his life that time. Because if Gabriel hadn't intervened, Michael would had end him without remorse.

This dosent meant he hates Michael.

He loves all of his brothers, he always had and he always will. But he is not stupid, he knows all of them are dangerous. If not to him, then to his followers. But, at least for the moment Gabriel was being much like his old self -when he still was a fledgling- and followed Samael like a lost pup.

All of his brothers had done that before he taught them how to fight and fly and Samael found it quite cute. He had take the time to sang to Gabriel every night, and they played form time to time, as well as sparred one or two times in the last month. _It was good._ They were starting to return to his old relation and this made Samael happy. 

"My liege" A female voice reached his ears and he smiled.

The Angel which was owner of that voice was a beautiful women, dark skin and black eyes, an Egyptian princess in all his glory. She was a power, he had trained all himself, they were the best soldiers, just below the Archangels. Anra was her name and she was his second in command.

The male at her side was Kael, another power. Anra´s mate. Good warrior; strong, but kind. He also didn't talk too much. His vessel a roman soldier, blond, blue eyes, a little shorter than Gabriel. Handsome, but not his style.

Both of them were kneeled at his feet, wings exposed in a submissive stance.

"Welcome, my darlings." Samael greet them "It good to see you again"

It was true.

His memory was a little foggy, but he remember that he had not contact them for a long time, a few decades or a centuries, before Father left and heaven fall.

"It good to see you again, my king" Anra voice was sincere and she was genuinely happy to see him free and in his own right, instead of just hearing his voice and letting him use her vessel to affect the world and be away of the cage for moments.

"It´s good to be back" He allowed. 

"Gabriel?" Kael asked in a calm tone.

Samael nodded.

"He wanted to unite forces and destroy human race. But I decided that we are going for neutrality for the moment."

"He is darker. Not the heart he was supposed to be. He is acting more like Michael when God ordered the Flood…I don't like him. I think he is dangerous" Anra commented as she stand up, the greeting of her master being the permission she needed to be her usual self. She knew her place and knew what she was allowed to do.

"I´m aware." Samael answered. "But I think he could be one of my most loyal followers if I give him the right incentive" His voice is sad and that made Anra growl, she hates hearing that note in her master voice, so she came closer to him and hug him, her wings rubbing against his.

"I won't, of course. But that's the reason why this place is safe for us" Samael informed his lieutenants with a soft smile that transformed into a malicious one in seconds.

" _Father is gone_. We have the control and the power, my beautiful demons. And I believe we deserve having some fun. Don't you think?"

"Oh, we do, my king." Their smiles were a reflection of his own. "We do"

* * *

 

They were returning from a short travel to the pyramids –Samael really liked the Egyptian culture and many of their gods had been his followers alter egos; Anra had been Ammit as Kael had been Anubis, and himself had played Ra for awhile– when it happened.

The mute scream of pain was strong enough to made Samael lost his control and fall a few feet in the air before his demons were to his rescue and help him to stabilize.

The connection between the archangels had always been unique, so powerful, that they all had cut off when his rebellion started as none of them could afort the possibility of becoming a liability on the battlefield. Samael hadn't reopened it, but he still hear it loud and clear.

His baby brother was hurting.

He was sure that Michael didn't meant it to be heard. His brother should have known that no one would be able to hear him, so he must be really hurt, maybe even dying if he was that desperate enough to ask for help…even knowing that no one was going to be able to help him.

Luckily for his baby brother, he had hear it.

"Change of plans. We are going to Vega" He ordered to his demos as he changed the direction whit an angry move of his wings, cutting the worried questions. He was angry and his companions knew better than question him when he was not in the mood.

Samael could be the kindest of the Archangels, but his temperament was very similar to the one of his father. So yeah, it was better for all the people involved that Samael was content if not as happy as possible.

The Morningstar was going to bring  _Hell_  onto the one that thought that hurting his baby brother was a good idea.


	2. Just a Miracle

 

Alex was driving as fast as he could in Vega´s direction with the intention of getting help for the badly wounded archangel, when suddenly something hit the surface of the vehicle. Two strong blows, one after the other. The strength of the same made him lose control of the vehicle.

"Fuck!" He cursed in a panicked scream before the roof of the car was ripped off with a horrible screech and almost at the same moment, something took his arm with force, taking him out of the car and throwing him to the ground.

His instincts kicked and he reached for his gun, but before he could get up and shoot at the being that had taken him, a high angel grabbed him and force him to summit. He cursed one more time as he struggled to get free as he had to help Michael.

He couldn't let the bastards kill the Archangel; He couldn't lose Michael.

The Archangel was one of his more important persons and he just couldn't lose him another precious person in less than two days, because if he let Michael died for his stupidity, the guilt was going to destroy him.

Tears fill his eyes, because Alex cherished Michael much more than Jeep. After all, the Archangel had been for him all his life, at his side, like his guardian, like his guide…like his father.

A hand grabbed his head and forced him to watch how another angel landed. He gasped as he saw the white wings that seemed to emit a glow similar to that of the moon. He hadn't seen anything like that before, as all angels had Black/Brown feathers. But the wings weren´t the only thing amazing about the newcomer, as his eyes were of a blue that did not exist in nature; they were unique, bright and beautiful, even if they were tainted with a frightening rage that was barely contained.

The stunning and terrifying being looked at him for an instant and Alex contained his breath, but then, that powerful gaze focused in the broken figure of Michael, who still rested in the back of the vehicle, that made Alex snap off of his embellishment and started to struggle again (Even if he didn't dare to speak as all his instincts were screaming at him that, that, would be a horrible idea. And he always follows them to make it alive on the battlefield) because, the last time that an angel got that close to Michael, the Archangel ended with a deathly injury. And the closeness made him feel scared as it´s impossible for him to do something if the intentions of the angels are ended what Furiad started.

But, apparently, he didn't have to worry. As the odd angel limitted himself to touch, in a very gentle manner, Michael´s forehead as he closed his eyes for a second; when he opened once again, they were gold and were even more terrifying than before.

"My King?" A feminine, third voice, asks.

And the tone is similar to what the members of the corps use when they referred to Michael for new orders. The wording makes it clear that the white feather angel is the one in power, not that Alex thought different as his presence is enough for itself to sell that idea. After all, the black haired man demand obedience in his posture and it almost instinctive to want to kneel before him and that the only reason he was trying to fight it was because he was worried about Michael's well-being.

"My brother needs a safe place to rest and heal." The way he says the word  _´brother´_  clicks into Alex's brain and at that moment it clicks and he _knows_. He is in front of an Archangel.

"Anra, go back to Gabriel´s eyrie and bring to me the one that is responsible for this. Also, inform my brother that I will move into Vega until Michael is healed."

"As you wish, my king"

Alex can't see the woman, but the sound of flapping wings let him know that the angel has gone to carry the orders of the, now, golden-eyed man. He is confused and worried as the unknown Archangel intentions were unclear and many questions filled his mind, but before he can think about them, his captor speaks.

"What do you desire I do with this one, my king?," A male voice ask and Alex tenses.

Is obvious that they are referring to him, he eyes the other male. But he doesn't pay attention to his follower or to him, as he is occupied taking Michael into his arms like a damsel in distress, expanding his wings at the same time, preparing himself to fly.

"Bring him with us," Is the only thing he says before taking into the air.

A second after, Alex is also flying. Being carried in an uncomfortable position that doesn't let him move, because if he does the possibilities of ending like a splat on the floor are very high.

 

* * *

Samael is furious.

He had known that one of Gabriel's had been responsible for hurting Michael the moment he heard his brother scream. But now, seeing the sword of  _Gabriel's second in command_ buried inside the youngest archangel abdomen, his rage was getting into a dangerous territory.

Furiad was as good as dead. And the only reason that Gabriel wasn't as good as, was because his brother had vowed that he wouldn't hurt Michael; that he would find another way to win this war.

Thats why he is quite sure that this wasn't supposed to happen. Because, Gabriel wouldn't wish for Michael to get hurt, less of it, die.

And blaming his brother for this wasn't right. No, if someone was at fault, it was Samael´s himself. He should have known better than allow his brothers to continue this stupid war.

After all, he _did_ knewthat wars cost lives and that there were always followers that thought they knew better and decided to take things into their own hands instead of following orders.

He had learned that with Jophiel's death.

Her demise at one of his demons had been a great hit to Samael's conviction. After all, his servant had only wanted to  _please him._  And had thought that taking down one of the six generals of heaven would make Samael happy, because it would be a big step into winning the war as his fellow Archangels were all created in pairs, twins, and if one of them died the sorrow and pain would securely kill the other. Or at least, make easier to bring him down.

It was a well-designed thought. Really. But, what his little, idiotic, demon hadn't taken into account that the other Archangels were his  _brothers and sisters_ in a different way than the others angels. And so, were special for Samael.

He had made every one of the responsible of Jophiel death  _regret_  hurting her. He had leaving the corpses at Father's door, but that hadn't changed the fact he and his pride were responsible for the death of two Archangels; of his younger brothers, of his loved ones.  It hadn´t change the fact that his sister would not come back, and neither would her twin Zacharias, who had faded not much before his Fall. 

He refused to let something like that happen again.

Taking the desition of stoping this war once for all, is easy. Once he takes this desition, he knows needs to do is _take the Host as his own._

It wouldn't even be hard. After all, the Heavenly Host was dying.

Their brothers and sisters were following Gabriel because he was trying to bring father back; they were staying in Vega because they didn't want to fight anymore and Michael offered them the choice of neutrality.

Angels were only doing what they tought they needed to do to survive, following their generals into an enternal battle because they didnt felt they had another choice.

 

Because they had fallen now that Father was gone.

He had seen what had happened with the ones who followed the Messenger of God and he pities them as they were mere shadows of what they were supposed to be.

Just like Gabriel. Like Michael.

And that made them vulnerable. 

Samael crossed the night sky as he flew in direction of one of the last human cities, his baby brother in his arms. His grace covering Michael, trying to prevent more damage and trying to start healing the wound.

He wasn't as good as healing as Rafael (no one was) but Samael came close as one could be ´couse he had been his Father´s favourite and God had made him as perfect as he was able to; making him the closest thing to his own power.

It didn't take long for them to be able to see Vega.

The city was different at what he had imagined from what his demons had shared about it, but in a way, it fitted in a sardonic way. What before was called the City of Sins was now one of the last hopes of the human race.

As he and his third in command they approached the city limits, the Archangel extended his grace to cover them, making the radars useless and letting them enter in the city without the humans noticing. They flew directly to Michael´s nest; to the highest point in the entire city. Entering by the open window.

He deposited Michael in the enormous bed as careful as he could. The nest smelled as his brother but didn't look like it was habitable and it made his older brother senses go nuts with the necessity of rearranging things until it was a nest worthy of an Archangel, but he forced himself to focus on what was important at the moment. Healing Michael.

He was aware that Kael and the human that had a sense of something angelical were in the room, but as both of them were silent and still, not getting in his way, he ignored them for the most part as he pulled the sword of his little brother body and set it aside. Then, pulled one of his feathers, wincing softly at the pain, and put it above Michael´s wound.

One was supposed to pray to Father as the healing process was going, but obviously, that was out of discussion. So he started singing instead: the same song he had sung for Gabriel. He chose that song because he was going to make that the sorrow he felt was going to stay in his past.

Since now that Father was gone, it was his right and duty to govern the host. Even if he never had wanted that position and had been more than happy to allow Michael to be His general and Heaven´s Prince.

But now, he didn't have a choice. So he was going to make sure to recreate the paradise they had lost, here in Earth, like many of his followers had imagined he would do once he won the war. Because he owned it with his brothers and sisters.

He wasn't capable of healing all the damage. But he did enough that Michael´s life wasn't in danger, the rest would heal on his own, maybe a week or two. Until that, his brother would be in a deep, healing, sleep. And he would make sure that by the time Michael woke up, Vega and all his habitats were devoted to him.

Once that that was done, convincing Michael to follow him shouldn't be so difficult. And once he unified Vega, he would take Gabriel´s forces and make them his. Then, he would move onto the other humans cities and would find his wayward sisters, Uriel and Rafael.

He would unite the host.

He would establish a new celestial empire.

But first, he needed to take Vega.

Samael turned to look at the stunned human. There was something off about him. He had noticed from the first moment but still couldn't say what. He seems normal at first sight, he smelled like Michael, but that only meant they were together a great amount of time, even if didn't smell like sex or desire. So the human wasn't his brother´s mate. He also looks like a soldier, maybe a second on command?

Kael pushed the human lightly in his direction, making the soldier wobble in his steps. He looked a little dazed, but there wasn't devotion in his eyes, thing that was strange as the human has listened him sing.

It was quite curious.

Samael touched his forehead with a soft touch. And with that simple touch, he learned all that was to know about Alex Lannon as his mind was an open book to him.

"Hello, Chosen One," Samael smiled brightly and sincere at the young Nephilim. The boy was Michael´s, that was for sure. He smelled like his brother and had enough light inside him to be considered a child of an angel. "My name is Samael"

Alex shuddered at the mention of what he was, but couldn't get himself to be scared of the powerful being now that he was smiling at him in that loving way. The terror he had felt before, wasn't there anymore. Now he felt safe and cherished in front of that impossible blue eyes, that had turned silver and gold in the little time he knew him.

It didn't make sense. But it also didn't matter; because Samael had healed Michael and for that Alex felt in debt with the Archangel.

"Alex." He corrected in a soft murmur. He didn't really like the title of Chosen One, he felt that it only had brought trouble to his life.

"Alex, then." Samael agreed, still smiling at the young male he considered his nephew. Happy for having been able to see this kind of miracle one again.

After all, Nephilim was rare and most of them died young as his Father didn't quite like them, at least not as much as he liked humans or angels, even if He had a tendency of making them his Chosen Ones and used them to change the era.

"Is Michael going to be alright?"

The poor boy was so obviously concerned and scared for Michael's well-being that broke Samael´s heart. Alex didn't know he was a Nephilim, Michael hadn't raised him like a son. It was something so sad, but at the same time, it makes sense. They were living in a human city, if the humans had known what Alex was, they would have tried to kill him. And so would have other angels. Maybe, even Gabriel.

Without a doubt, it had been done to protect him. And taking that into the account, Samael would respect his brother decision and keep Alex parentage in secret.

"He will. His life is not in danger anymore," Samael explained softly tone as he looked back at his brother unconscious form, "He is sleeping now, experimenting a healing trance. I think he would wake up in one or two weeks." 

Alex relaxed slightly at his words, feeling relieved at the news. Two weeks of sleep was much better than an eternal one.

"I wish to speak with the General Risen," Samael informed Alex, returning his sight to the blond soldier. "We need to talk about what is going to happen from now on. Will you take me to him, Alex?"

Alex was taken aback by the question, but couldn't seem to find a reason to say no to Samael. Because the Archangel didn't seem to have evil intentions towards Vega or it´s people, after all, they could enter the city without being noticed and he hadn't used that power to do damage but to help Michael.

"Yes."

"Good" Samael concealed his wings and directed his attention to his demon and ordered "Kael, stay with my brother. Kill anyone who tries to hurt him." with a cold smile that made Alex shiver, but the angel only nodded his understanding to the command.

"Well, we must be going," Samael informed Alex, who immediately moved to the lift. He was sure that they could make it onto Clair´s home, he only wishes that General Risen is in it, because he has the feeling that the Archangel –like Michael– didn't like the people who wasted his time.

* * *

 

General Riesen was a man who didn't get scared or surprised with ease, but the appearance of an Archangel in his office provoked in him the aforementioned emotions in him. The newcomer was a male that looked similar in age to Michael, but that was the only thing the brothers shared because this man eyes were silver and his wings were a pure white.

His presence commanded obedience. And his aura screamed power in a way he couldn't explain. He was something else. Something divine in a way no other angel was, even Michael and all his power had done this to him; Hadn't made him want to kneel and devote himself entirely.

That scared him. A lot.

"My name is Samael, the firstborn, the Morningstar" The beautiful being announced with a voice that could cast a spell on anyone that hear it.

"My little brother has been hurt for you and your race for the last time," Samael informed him, with a cold, detached tone that made him shiver as it was easy to imagine the worst hearing it. And he held his breath because he could almost feel the cold fingers of death closing against his –and everyone in Vega– neck.

"Don't fret, human," The Archangel lips formed a devilish smile. "I´m not here to condemn you. I´m here to save you."

The celestial being walked until he was a few steps from him. And Edward´s heart started to go even faster, almost as a tachycardia attack, because of the immense power the other held. It was frightening, as well as it was marvelous. It was something that reminds him of how different were humans and angels.

"I will put an end to this war one for all," Samael said and it sounds as the most breathtaking promise. "And you are going to help me."

Edward didn't have another choice, but agree. So when Samael demanded that he arranged a council meeting, he did exactly that.

* * *

 

Samael eyed the room, seeing every influent person in Vega reunited because he had demanded it. He had some idea of who were these people, but that knowledge was based on Alex point of view, so he intended to know them, at least a little, before making a diction.

He had made himself invisible at their eyes and had been observing them for a few minutes. He now had a better idea of their personalities and he was starting to dislike many of the personalities of the triad that rule the city. They were nasty creatures that didn't deserve to be in his presence and neither did many of the other councils. He could felt their sins and wasn't happy with them.

"Why are we here, General Riesen?" Asked for the tenth time Principe David Whele. It was quite annoying.

Samael dispelled the illusion and allowed the humans see him. Many of them screamed or cursed, others were so shocked that remained in silence.

"You´re here because I wanted you to be," He told David with a dry tone.

"Who are you?!" The ignorant fool demanded to know.

"The name is Samael, human." He didnt even try to hid his disgust. 

"He is here to take Michael's place as protector of this city until he recuperates." Added Riesen as an explanation when Samael didn't say another thing for a few seconds.

The room burst in murmurs, people were starting to panic at the idea of having their protector hurt and a new Archangel in the city. Many of them were wondering why the Archangel cops weren't in the room defending them.

"Quiet" Samael ordered as he extended his wings.

The room fell silent.

"My brother is fine. He is in a healing coma and will awake in a few weeks. Until that moment, I will serve as sword and shield of this city," He says in a smooth voice that made almost everyone to felt safe and cared for, and with a soft smile. "You shouldn't have to worry. With me by your side, you are as safe as one could be. Because no angel would be stupid enough to attack what is under my protection."

"Yeah? And we have to accept your word?" The insolent man sneered in fury and fear.

"Who do you believe you are, _human_ , to speak to me like that?" His eyes flashed gold and the temperature dropped until the tension was enough that could be cut with a knife. Everyone was speechless, in awe and fear, they all had known Michael for a long time. But they had never really understood what it means to be an Archangel.

They had all been desensitized to the power that held all angels, the power of the creator, the power of God himself. But Samael was as close to him as one can get. And now they experimented that power first hand.

But, fear made humans stupid.

The power hunger man tried to attack him as he cried a blasphemy. Samael sent him across the room with a gesture of his hand, the man was out cold, and when he woke up he would never be able to speak again.

The Morningstar didn't like to be crossed and wasn't a merciful being to his enemies. And this man had become one the moment he got in his way.

"I´m not asking your opinion" He informed calmly "I´m informing you of the new reality."

Michael sure was soft with the humans if they believed they had a say in what was happening, but Samael didn't have any problem of reminding them of their place. After all, they were only alive because his brother –and Alex– wanted them to be.

"I don't like your way of ruling. Nor the actual voices that speak for this city. So I will choose a triad whose voices would be the only ones who I´m going to listen." His eyes turn blue once again and his face softens a little. "Obviously, this is until my brother goes back. You can return to what you had now if you consider necessary after that."

His words seem to appease the majority of them about the changes he wanted to enforce. Of course, he knew that that wasn't going to happen. For what he had seen in Alex memories, Michael actually wasn't interested in getting involved in the politic of Vega. He was much different.

"I will have Claire Raise, William Whele and Alex Lannon as the triad that rules Vega," As he spoke he eyed the aforementioned persons, connecting their eyes, permitting them to see his all the love he could to offer as well as all the cruelty he was capable. "The three of you will have the same power to make decisions, I want you to take the best interest of the city first and act from there. Also, your voices would be the ones I will hear as if you´re my equals."

"Can...Can we ask why us?" Asked William with a reverent voice. He smelled like Gabriel, just enough to know that they were connected.

"Of course," Samael smiled gently at him. "I chose Clair because she would be lady of the city in the future and she seems to be a kind, but strong woman. I chose Alex, because he is the Chosen One, my Father´s last gift to your race. And I chose you, because I´m sure you will put your faith in good use and help the city to see the light."

All of it was true. But he also wanted Claire because she was a neutral part, Alex was Michael's and William was Gabriel´s, He wanted to see if these three individuals could work. If his and his brother´s ideals could coexist in peace or if he would be forced to made Gabriel and Michael hurt until they could only see his way. He wanted them to prove there was a hope in all this.

There was an uproar at the news that Alex was the Chosen One, because many of them still didn't know that little fact, but Samael didn't pay it any attention, because soon all Vega would know what Alex was.

"Also you would be the only ones who will be allowed to mine and Michael's nest, " He said still with a kind voice and a smile in his lips. What he was offering them was an honor, because a nest, was not only a place to sleep to an angel. No, it was a home, a safe haven. "You´re welcome to visit anytime you want, to talk or to see my brother."

This caused that Becca Torne to make an angry sputtering, but a look from Samael shut her up. He didn't wanted one of his brother´s whores in their nest. And that was what Senator Torne was, not matter what she thought, because she didn't had the mark of a mate. Michael didn't loved her. Not like she wished, and never would.

"The one who hurt my brother would be retrieved and dragged into this city, to pay for what he had done. I wish for you to allow the entry to my second in command and the load that she brings." Samael said.

It sounded like a petition, but it wasn't. Even then, the new rulers saw each other, exchanging glances and then nodded when they reached a decision. Two of them wanted justice and the other one didn't need the attention of the entire council.

"Thank you," The Archangel bowed slightly as a proof of his gratitude."I also want to ask you for something else, I would like to speak to the people of Vega after you tell them the changes in their government"

This also, wasn't a petition. It wasn't quite an order, either. More like a polite demand.

Claire smiled at him. "We would be honored for your presence. We will gather our people tomorrow night, at seven, if that is fine with all of us." She said as she looked at the other two parts of the triad, both of them nodded their acceptance. William also smiling and Alex with a small frown, he was a little uncomfortable with the new power he had, but also understood that it was a step that was necessary.

"Then I will be with you at seven," Samael said with a pleased tone. "Good night, council of Vega" as he turned and exiting of the room. He wanted to go back with his brother until Anra returned with Furiad. And he was sure that Alex could explain to Claire and William what had happened, so he could focus in his family.

He flew right back onto the nest, still maintaining himself hidden. His white wings were pretty much visible in the night, because they reflected the moon light. He didn't want to cause panic, so he would wait until tomorrow to let Vega and her habitants see him.


	3. I will return from darkness and will save your precious skin.

Gabriel had frozen at the sight of the two intruders. Two high angels that came into his territory like they owned the place, entering the eyrie like it was no one business but their one, with a fake calm and relaxed stance that could not fool The Messenger.

Both of them were ready to kill the fool who dare to get in their way. Just like they had in The War.

No one tried to stop them. Not even him. Thus, because the intruders were porting Lucifer´s emblem in their armors, proclaiming their loyalties for the entire world to see; standing as proud and arrogant as Gabriel remembered them to be.

It was so difficult to control the ire and hurt he felt as the flashbacks of The War made themselves present the moment he caught the gaze of the female one with his. After all, the last time they had saw each other they had been at the battlefield and she was covered in the blood of many of their brothers.

She had always been one of Samael´s lieutenants, one of the few that had been loyal beyond measure. The ones that had rebelled and cursed Father´s name the moment he asked them, the ones who were part of his inner circle.

She was one of the first Demons.

And she was supposed to be  _dead_.

The Host had hunted the last remains of that order in Egypt, in the time of Moses, cleaning the earth from their corruption with the plagues.

Apparently they had failed to comply with Father's orders at the time.

Gabriel clenched his teeth, a snarl forming in his lips and his wings positioned in an aggressive posture, his hand looking for his sword. He was ready to fight, to kill them. But Anra simply bowed her head and relaxed her wings, in respect and admittance of his power.

The movement took him by surprise, as he was sure Anra had never bowed at anyone who wasn't her Master. And it send a message of what Samael wanted, of how his brother saw him, because if his followers were acting like he was an equal of their Lord, then Samael felt the same.

The two foreign angels move into their – His and Samael´s. – nest without another word. They were here for Samael, having heard about his new found freedom or from the Morningstar himself, he does not know. But it doesn't matter. They are here to stay.

He knows that.

Lucifer's demons are Samael´s most loyal followers. His brother loves them –in that blasphemous way of his, where they were more like sons and daughters than the brothers they were meant to be– and he would want them here, with him at the eyrie, at home.

That thought made him relax and made him felt a warm and cozy feeling bloom in his chest. His brother was staying with him, not because he didn't had a place to go, but because he felt this – Gabriel´s eyrie.  _Gabriel´s side_ – was his home.

* * *

 

Samael had always been a very curious creature. So it didn't take Gabriel by surprise that his older brother had wanted to see Earth now that the mayor part of the world was purified from the pests.

The first time Samael left the eyrie, he took Gabriel and his demons with him, and they visited what had been Hong-Kong in the past.

Samael had made a disgruntled face, but hadn't said nothing at the ruined city. At his brother´s quiet tantrum Anra had laughed and shook her head in fondest amusement, making Gabriel aware that his brother had a mental bound with his followers, thing that didn't make him happy, but in a way he understood.

His brother must had needed it in his time in The Cage.

Alone, hurt, broken…

That picture alone was enough for him to kill his jealousy and replace it for guilt. After all, they had been there for Samael, when he had not.

Samael knew his demons would die for him. Would kill for him.

Gabriel wasn't sure his brother was aware he would do the same. And he was afraid to said although, even when he had been thinking it from the moment he freed his older brother from the Cage, because he was scared of being called a liar and being unable to deny it.

Because he was still loyal to his Father.

So he keep his thoughts and sorrows to himself as he sees Samael land in middle of the ruins. His brother stands tall and proud, a smile in his lips as he closes his eyes, his wings outspread, making him look imposing as well as majestic.

Samael´s grace extends to cover the entire city, leaving Gabriel breathless. He hadn't see an angel able to do that in decades.

Father,  _He_ hadn't be able to do that in decades _._

The city crumbles, metal and stone become dust in a blink, leaving no mark of their existence in the death land. Then, his brother starts humming – a soft melody that he used to sing for the host when he was happy many eons before his fall– and the Earth sings with him.

Life starts a new cycle, grass, flowers and trees grow fast and healthy. In a few moments the entire city is once again a place of nature. Is not really a surprise to see purple flowered trees that hadn't existed in millennia, but still made Gabriel smiles like a fool, drunk with happiness.

These kind of trees and it´s flowers had been his favorites.

His brother had remembered and had gift him a garden.

He beams at Samael in silent gratitude. His brother's smile grows and for an instant The Morningstar is present in Earth, covering everything with his light; Stardust and lighting being one and the same, impossible colors dancing around them.

A small glimpse of Samael´s true form.

It's also a gift.

One Gabriel would treasure even more than the secret garden.

* * *

 

His brother leaves the eyrie when he feels like it, always with the company of his demons, although sometimes he left Kael behind. To help Gabriel in his quest of founding a way to defeat Michael without hurting him and to put his army back in shape, along with his second in command Furiad.

Most of the time the help was appreciated as having another power in the high circle is a relief as it ease his load of work. Even then, his brother disinterest on the war put everyone in slight distress as all of them wanted the war to be over.

And Samael could end the war in days.

They all know it.

But no one said anything about it. Because, at the same time, they were all relieved that Samael didn't want blood this time around. After all, this war was nothing close of the one that had plagued Heaven during  _Lucifer's rebellion_ , even with all the bad thing that had happened after Father disappeared.

Because that war had broken the Host; had divided their family in two sides, loyal sons and traitors. Both sides had tear each other a part without mercy, but mourned their losses in the same way.

Most of them had hated Samael for it. But now, they couldn't help themselves from loving him.

The older Archangel was kind and loving with every one of them, no mattering if they were high or lower angels. Something, that no one, not even Gabriel, had been able to do once they found themselves trapped in this existential plane; in this meat suits.

The Messenger knows this, and feels guilty about it; but there is nothing he can do. He can barely stay afloat himself, so he cannot take care of the other angels as good as he would had liked it.

After all, in this world there wasn't space for sentimentally. And couldn't afford to be their older brother when he needed to be their general. He needed to stay strong and unmovable in its determination to win this war, defeat Michael, end human race and bring Father back.

And even with Samael at his side, Gabriel still keep himself as distant as he could from the host. He couldn't afford to care for the Host where they were at war as it could cloud his mind and prevent some hard decisions from being made.

He had a war to win after all.

* * *

 

Gabriel didn't realized that something was wrong until Furiad returned and informed him of what he had done. And that was scary enough in his own right. Because said a lot about the state of his bond with Michael.

Michael was his twin. Gabriel should know if he was hurt, or Father forbidden, if he was  _dying_.

But he felt nothing.

Only an emptiness that had been present for decades, but he had refuse to acknowledge it. But now, he couldn't do it anymore. Because, he didn't know if his other half was alive or not.

* * *

 

"My King wants him in one piece, Messenger." Anra Informs Gabriel with a cold tone, her grip deadly on his forearm, stopping his sword from connecting with the power kneeled in front of him; a submissive stance even when he doesn't look sorry for what he did. Not that did surprised Anra, most powers were like that.

The ones that had being responsible of the murdering of the Archangel Jophiel had been the same when they faced the fury of their Master. Yes, they were terrified, but never showed a hint of regret and accepted their destiny with all the dignity they possessed.

Gabriel snarls at her and pulls, freeing his arm and backing down, if only because Samael´s name was pronounced. His blue eyes are storms; she can see hate, sorrow and pain. And she is sure that even now – when he is weaken and faded – God's Messenger is someone who should never be underestimated.

Even then, Anra is not afraid of Gabriel. She is  _not._  Because she is Samael´s second in command. She has fought by her King for many eons, before and after the Rebellion. And now, after all that had happened, she wilds Samael's authority and power like a second skin.

"He demands his blood as payment for his crimes." She adds, severity in her black eyes. "He is going to pay, Messenger. But not by your hand."

She had seen her King´s brothers in battle before; she had seen them destroy other angels with a horrifying ease and how they can transform nature and carry it within them. So, yes. She is disturbingly aware of what an enraged Archangel is capable of, but she fears none when her King is with her.

No Archangel; be Gabriel, Michael, or any of the other's

Not even God himself.

"Don't be afraid, Messenger. Heaven's Prince will survive this." Anra says reassuringly when she notices how Gabriel pales as he seems to misunderstand what she had said before, because her King would be  _pissed_  at her if she allowed  _his favorite brother_  to believe that  _Michael_  had  _died_.

She even smiles a little to show her honesty, before she adds. "My King is healing him in that very moment."  _In Vega._ Is what she doesn't says, but then, she doesn't have to. And then, she proceeds to ignore how that same favorite brother mutters a "Oh, thank you, Father." as he composes himself, because in her opinion Gabriel should be thanking at her King and not at the asshole that had leave them.

But what did she know? Right?

"He is going to be alright" Gabriel murmurs mostly to reassure himself and control his rage and pain. But Anra nods anyway. Seeing this, Gabriel turns his attention to her one more time.

"Is my brother staying at Vega?" He asks.

"Until Michael heals." She nods again.

"Take him." The archangel growls looking with hate at the soon-to-be-dead power.

Obviously, wishing for her King punishment to be cruel and devastating. He didn't have to worry, tough. Her King´s ire at what had happened to his youngest brother could only end in the death of Furiad and her Master was not known for his merciful ways.

"Come." Anra orders Furiad.

The red eyed power puts himself together and obeyed. He was a bit mistreated by the rough treatment the archangel had given him, but his wings looked fine enough to fly.

In seconds we were in the sky, on the way to Vega.

* * *

 

Samael noticed the arrival of his lieutenant and the cargo she brought with her the moment they entered in the city. A smirk formed in his lips as he noticed that the defenses of the city didn't move to stop them. Apparently the new heads of the city were fulfilling their part of the deal.

He´s sat at the bed where his brother is resting. He had been petting his Michael´s hair for a few hours, just enjoying the fact that could do it once again. He had missed his little prince. The only thing that could do this better would be if Michael was awake, but for that he still had to wait a little longer.

At least, he would have fun tearing into pieces the responsible for his baby brother´s pain.

"Welcome, Anra. Furiad." He said as the powers entered to the nest.

"I brought him, My King." His second in command informed him, kneeling at his feet. The soon-to-be-dead power imitating the posture.

Samael eyed the pair with disinterest; like they were simply bugs under his shoe.

"You. Are the one who did this. Why?" He asked the red eyed power. His voice and eyes, cold.

The air in the room, oppressing. It was so heavy that the three angels were having difficulties to stand, or even breath. Both, Anra and Kael, were shivering even when the fury of their Master was not directed at them. Because, their master anger was just a little bellow God's wrath.

"I...I...That was the only way to end this war." Furiad voice was just a whisper. He was shaking hard and his hands were fists, trying to put under control the violent shivers that went through his body,

"I see," Samael said. "Very well."

He stood up.

"Run." He ordered.

Furiad launched himself towards the exit of the room; trying to escape. Even though it was useless. No one had made it alive once they had gotten themselves into Samael´s bad side.

Samael extended his wings, slowly walking onto the open window.

"Watch my brother." He told his demons.

Then, he launched himself into following his prey. He was the apex predator. The best soldier of the Host; Heaven's most powerful weapon.

He caught Furiad in seconds.

Samael rip his right wing in a forceful move. The inhuman scream that let the lips of the power filled the night and send shivers to all the angels that resided in Vega as it brought memories of the worst part of the battlefield that had dyed The Heavens crimson.

A scream that spoke of War.

Of Massacre; Of lost; Of death.

Blue eyes had turned red. And for an instant Lucifer came back to the world as he ripped the other wing with his bare hands.

Fortunately for everyone, it was over as fast as it started.

Keeping Furiad´s wings in his hands, he returned to the nest.

Kael wasn't there, he had dive for the body as he knew that his Master would not like that the city was aware of their presence before He revealed himself. Anra, on the other hand, was warding Michael.

She bowed her head as he entered in the room and asked "What do you desire we do with the corpse?"

"Put it on the gates. A warning. Let them remember what happen when they touch what is mine."

"As you wish, My King."

She said as she retrieved the wings, leaving to catch up with her mate and communicate him of the orders she had received. Her Master had done something very similar with the ones that had killed Jophiel. It was something cruel that had make all fear Samael even more and a proof of what he was capable.

It was dire that Furiad received the same treatment.

He had sinned in the same way, after all.

* * *

 

The entire city was reunited.

All the humans were curious about the reason of the celebration; but as they hear the news. The appearance of their savior: The Chosen One. As well as the changes on the government, to the sweet and just Claire and the warm man that was William; so different of their parents. All of them joined to the festivities with happiness and wonder.

Samael smiled.

He extended his wings, the white color only being more visible now that it the moon was on the sky. Some feathers near the tip were colored in a dark red, but it only made them more spectacular as it appeared to be a simple decoration.

But for the ones who knew what it meant…

It was a reminder of what was Samael´s true nature.

When he flew into the podium, the entire place fall silent.

Claire and William smiled brightly at him, and Alex waved shyly. He returned the smile and nodded at them. "Can I speak to your people?" He asked kindly. Only to receive an affirmative answer from the trio.

"Alright."

Samael turned to be able to face the crow. His wings still extended.

"People of Vega," He started; his voice carrying all his strength. "My name is Samael. I'm the Morningstar."

He had all their attention in seconds. Even now, when their Bible had long gone useless, the humans knew who he was. His name was still remembered. Just as the one of his Father.

"And I'm here to tell you two things. One: You don't have to fear anymore. From now on, you will be under my protection. And thus, no angel would harm you. Two: I wish for this war to be over. Enough blood had been spilled for this stupid disagreement between my brothers."

His voice is calm; but the air around him speaks of one thing: Power. There no empty words and all who listens are aware of this.

_Brothers, Sisters._

_I'm here to unite the Host once again. To unite our family, I will end this war. I will bring peace and once I had done that I will create a new home for us._

_We will open the doors of Heaven._

_We will return to our home._

He says this in Enochian, but allows the humans to feel the thrill of determination that his promise carries.

"I will bring peace."

He repeats. This time, his voice is soft. A whisper.

But the air holds the storm he contains in his veins and the thunder that runs free under his skin. He maintains his power in check, as one glimpse to his real form would burn the humans eyes in a second, but his figure is glowing in pure light.

The entire city is on their knees.

They starting to understand.

He is not human. He is an Angel. He is the Morningstar; The most beautiful and powerful of God´s creation. 

They are all claiming his name in the same way they did for God in the past.

Samael smiles; 

Sweet and loving. 

Cruel and terrible. 

Divine. 


End file.
